


A Pleasant Burn

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Series: Generationstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humanstuck, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah and Karkat get drunk and Karkat's penis betrays him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Burn

She kissed him, pushing him roughly against the back of the couch. He kissed back with equal fervor and dragged his rough hands over her sides and back. He kissed along her jaw and nipped at her neck, bucking his hips up enthusiastically. She ground down on his lap and then shifted so she could slide her leg between his thighs and press up against his crotch.

Karkat gasped and choked out something sounding like her name. She slid her hands under his shirt, and his skin was so warm and soft under her fingers. She gasped into his ear and dragged her nails lightly down his back. He arched up and she pulled his shirt right over his head. It almost knocked over their half empty cups when she tossed it aside. Their two cups and a couple of shot glasses and various empty bottles littered the small coffee table, evidence of their two-man party.

Her breath was hot and reeked of alcohol, which he would have minded if his breath wasn't just as bad. Meenah kissed across his collarbones, rubbing her hands over his hips. He groaned loudly when her hands slipped into his pants and grasped his cock. She stroked him, a sly smirk crossing her face.

Karkat bucked his hips up toward her hand as she stroked him. He ran his hands over her shoulders, pulling her closer and biting her neck. She ran a hand through his hair while she continued to stroke him. He let out a desperate, frustrated groan and Meenah stopped.

Karkat was still completely flacid.

"Am I... doing something wrong? Am I doing something you don't like?"

"No, god no, this isn't your fault. You're great, you're doing everything perfectly." Karkat put his hands over his face and yelled. "I'm too fucking drunk and my dick decided to fuck me over and not cooperate!"

Meenah pulled her hand away and sat back. "It's ok, you know. We can do this later, when we're both sobor."

"God dammit I'm such a fuck up. Why did I have to drink so fucking much?" Karkat rolled over and shoved his face into a pillow and screamed some more.

She leaned down and laid over his back. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his shoulder. "It's alright, Karkat. It's no big deal."

"I really wanted to do this, though, and I bet you're still horny as fuck, and I'm horny as fuck, but my dick is an even bigger asshole than me." She kissed his ear and scratched his head and noticed that he was crying a little.

"Karkat, it's alright. It would probably have been better if we were both sobor anyway."

He mumbled something into the pillow that sounded like an agreement. "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible boyfriend. I'm sorry I'm such a failure as a human being."

She shooshed him and kissed his cheek. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. He was warm against her skin, a pleasant sort of burn, and she kissed his forehead as they fell asleep.


End file.
